


Mel and Sarah Jane in a Thrilling Victorian Adventure

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companions, Costumes, Crossdressing, Female Friendship, Gen, Music Hall, Pre-Femslash, Silly, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companions meet, music hall shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mel and Sarah Jane in a Thrilling Victorian Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



Mel dashed down the alley, breathing hard. Usually a run like this would have been like a stroll in the park for her, but this ridiculous frock that she'd somehow wound up wearing was proving quite a hindrance. It had looked so nice when she had tried it on in the TARDIS wardrobe, and the Doctor had assured her that green was a lovely colour on her, and it was perfect for where they were going. Of course, he hadn't known that instead of a nice trip to the music hall, they would be captured by aliens posing as Victorian gangsters, and that in this situation, the lovely green dress was far from the perfect outfit.

Still, in spite of the petticoats that kept getting in her way, she was pretty fast, and she was fairly sure she'd shaken off her pursuers. Best to be sure, though. She looked over her shoulder, to check... and ran smack into something solid, which said:

'Hey, watch where you're going!'

It was a woman, perhaps a bit older than her and slightly taller, with brown hair and a frown. She was wearing trousers and a jacket that were a little too big for her.

'Sorry!' said Mel, stopping and holding a hand to her hammering heart. 'Look... you haven't seen a man in a ridiculous multicoloured jacket, have you?'

The woman shook her head. 'No... have you seen a man in a ridiculous multicoloured scarf?'

Mel shrugged. 'I really wish I could help.'

'Oh, he'll turn up eventually,' she sighed. 'Probably with trouble not far behind.'

'Mine too!' grinned Mel.

  
They looked at one another for a moment, and both jumped as they heard the heavy sound of footfalls, running, getting closer.

'They've found me!' said Mel. 'Come on, they'll think you were helping me...'  


And she grabbed the other woman's hand and they ran as fast as they could, through the puddles in the backstreets, across the uneven cobbles, round corners whenever they were able. Mel was practised in the art of evading capture, and it seemed like this other girl was too - she knew exactly where they should go, exactly which alleys to dive down, the way to run fast but silently. They moved in perfect tandem, not looking at one another, not needing to communicate, the pressure of their joined hands enough.  


They both knew, too, when it was safe to stop, when they finally reached the bustling market street, where the vendors were selling their wares and the children played in between the stalls, and the women considered the racks of vegetables and fabrics.  


They paused next to a stall selling apples and pears, catching their breath, their fingers at last slipping away from one another. They grinned.  


'Sorry,' said Mel, 'I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all this!'  


'Oh, don't worry about it!' the other girl said. 'Who were those goons, anyway?'  


'They're... it's a long story,' Mel said, not sure how much she should reveal. She looked at the other girl, noticing something suddenly. 'Hey... are you dressed as a boy?'  


She looked down at herself. 'Oh. Oh, I'd forgotten... you aren't shocked?'  


Mel smiled. 'No, I'm... well, I've seen stranger things.'  


The other girl winked. 'Me too. Sarah Jane Smith.' She stuck out a hand, and Mel shook it.  


' Melanie  Jane Bush.'  


They began to walk among the market stalls, both keeping their eyes open for signs of pursuit.  


'So, who's this person with the multicoloured jacket you're looking for?' Sarah Jane asked.  


'Oh, he's my friend, we got separated,' said Mel. 'He's called the Doctor, and he's...'  


'The Doctor?'  


'Yes...'  


'Is he... I mean, does he...' Sarah struggled for words, and Mel took a chance.  


'He travels through time?'  


'That's the Doctor!' Sarah said. 'But mine doesn't wear a multicoloured jacket, he's tall and sort of... creepy looking. With a long scarf.'  


'So where's your one, then?' Mel asked.  


Sarah shrugged. 'Oh, I don't know. He said he was taking me on a thrilling adventure in Victorian times, and as soon as we got here he just dashed off! So I found these clothes in the TARDIS wardrobe so that I could move about freely, and came out to see what was what.'  


'I wish I'd thought of that,' sighed Mel.. 'I had no idea these things were so heavy. I think  my  Doctor's been captured. I was trying to rescue him, but those guards came after me.'  


'Where is he? Who captured him?' Sarah asked.  


'I don't know who they are really,' Mel said. 'They're calling themselves the Clarence Street Gang, but no real Victorian gangsters have lasers and transmats. They're from somewhere else. The Doctor tried to get away as soon as he saw them, so I suppose he must have met them before. We ran, but we got separated. I think they must have got him. I feel just awful for letting him fall behind....'  


'Don't worry,' said Sarah. 'The Doctor can look after himself. Now, where was it that you saw these people?'  


'Outside the music hall,' Mel said. 'The Doctor was taking me to see a show. I've always wanted to. We had lots of records of music hall songs, when I was growing up, and I used to dress up in my mother's things and imagine I was on the stage...'  


She stopped, and blushed. 'Sorry. That's not really important,' she said. 'But anyway, as soon as we got inside he saw one of those aliens and hurried me out again, so I didn't get to see anything!'  
'Do you think you could remember where this place was?' Sarah asked.  


'Yes,' said Mel.   


'Well then,' said Sarah. 'Let's go!'

  
  


 

 

The music hall was a large building, with impressive curly bits of architecture all around the entrance. There were several youths sitting around on the steps, and people going in and out. Sarah made to go up the steps.  


'Not that way,' said Mel. 'That's where we saw him. If he's still there, he'll recognise me. Let's try the stage door.'  


'All right,' said Sarah. 'Just a minute, though.'  


She went up to one of the boys sitting on the steps, an urchin cracking nuts with his teeth. 'What do you know about the Clarence Street Gang?' she asked.  


'What's it to you?' he asked.  


Sarah rolled her eyes, reached into her pocket, and gave the boy a coin.  


'They works from in there,' he said, pointing a thumb at the building behind him. 'The manager don't like it, but  he  can't do anything. They're in there most nights, if you want to find 'em.'  


'Thank you, young man,' said Sarah.  


'No trouble, guvnor,' the boy said, as Sarah and Mel retreated around the back of the building.  


Mel giggled. 'I don't know how anyone could believe you were a boy!' she said.  


'Oh, Victorians,' shrugged Sarah. 'They'll believe anything..'  


She leaned to knock on the stage door, and after a moment a girl's head popped out.  


'We'd like to speak to the manager,' said Sarah.  


The head popped back in again, and after a minute, a portly gentleman came out to meet them.  


'Alexander Lincolme,' he said. 'How can I be of service?'  


'This is famous star of music hall,  Melanie .... Miss  Melanie  Le Buisson,' Sarah announced importantly. 'And I'm her manager. Jim.'  


Mel squeaked, and jabbed Sarah in the ribs.  


'Are you, my lad?' Mr Lincolme asked. 'Aren't you a bit young to be a manager?'  


'I don't think so,' Sarah said. 'Well? Will you give us a try or not?'  


'Well, what does she do?' he asked, impatient.  


'She... she sings songs,' Sarah said. Beside her, Mel bit her lip.  


'So does everyone else,' he shrugged.  


'Dressed as a boy,' Mel added, impulsively.  


He raised his eyebrows. 'Now, that's a bit more interesting. Like Vesta Tilley, eh?'  


'Just like that,' Mel said.   


'So, what do you say?' pressed Sarah.  


'All right,' he said. 'Come in and I'll have a look at your act, and if I like it, I can give you a five-minute spot tonight. That do?'  


'Oh, thank you!' said Mel. 'I don't have any costumes with me just now....'  


'Just so long as you can fetch one back by tonight,' he said.   


He led the two of them into the theatre and through the labyrinth of the backstage areas, until they reached the stage itself, where an old man was sitting at the piano, playing a few notes in a sort of absent-minded way. Mel looked around, at the rows and rows of empty seats that would soon be filled.  


'Look,' she whispered to Sarah, 'not that I don't admire your ingenuity, but how do you even know whether I can sing?'  


'Can you?' asked Sarah.  


'Well, yes, but....'  


'There we are, then,' Sarah said.  


Meanwhile, Mr Lincolme had taken a seat in the stalls. 'I wonder, Alf, could you lend your services for a minute?' he called to the man at the piano. 'Miss Le Buisson, what will you be singing?'  


'Um....' Mel agonised for a moment, then said the first thing that came into her head. 'Let's All Go Down the Strand?'  


The pianist evidently knew it, and began to play the introduction.  


Sarah moved back into the wings to watch - Mel seemed nervous at first, but the moment she sang the first note, something seemed to change - suddenly Sarah couldn't take her eyes off her. There was something in her eyes, something in her walk, the insouciant way she swished her skirts about as she sang, her voice that was as clear as a bell. It was mesmerising.  


'Was that all right?' Mel asked, once the song was finished.  


'You'll do. Come back here for seven,' Mr Lincolme said, but Mel hadn't been looking at him.  


'It was beautiful,' Sarah said, sincerely. 'Thanks a lot, Mr Lincolme. We'll find our own way out!'  


And she hurried into the wings, Mel dashing after her.  


'They might be keeping your Doctor in here somewhere,' Sarah said, as they made their way down the corridors. We could have a look and....'  


She paused as they heard footsteps approaching, and voices.  


'We'll keep him in the attic until the ship arrives to take him back to the homeworld for trial,' one of the voices said. 'He shouldn't be able to cause too much trouble up there. I've put a guard on him, and we can hang around down here in case anyone tries anything...'  


Suddenly, the voices were much nearer, and two tall, burly men were coming down the corridor towards Mel and Sarah. Luckily, neither of them was one of the ones Mel had seen before.  


'Afternoon,' Sarah said, nonchalantly, dragging Mel past and towards the exit.

'Well, we can't go back in now with those two hanging around the door,' Mel said, when they were outside in the fresh air again.  


'Let's go and find you a costume, then,' said Sarah.  


Mel stared at her. 'You mean you want me to actually be in the show?'  


'We've got to get back in, haven't we?' said Sarah. 'And it'll be full of people this evening, easier to slip past those men, and then there's only one guard to deal with, isn't there?'  


'I suppose so...' said Mel.  


'Come on,' said Sarah. 'My Doctor's TARDIS isn't far.'  


 

 

'That's the one,' Sarah said, decisively.  


'It is rather good, isn't it?' Mel agreed, admiring herself in the mirror, in the black and white tailcoat suit that had been lying there almost where they had entered. 'I didn't realise the TARDIS wardrobe could be so helpful.'  


'Oh, we have an understanding,' Sarah said. 'Come on - we'll be late.'  


 

  
'Oh, Sarah Jane... I'm not sure I can do it! Not with all those people watching!' Mel said, staring at her powdered face in the big mirror in the dressing room where five or six other girls were getting ready.   


'Nonsense, of course you can,' Sarah said. 'And you've got to, anyway. They'll suspect if you don't. It'll be all right.' She grinned and leaned to straighten Mel's bowtie.  


'Miss Le Buisson, two minutes!' a voice called from the corridor.  


'Coming!' Mel replied.   


Sarah picked up the top hat from the table and put it on Mel's head. 'You look terrific,' she said. 'Knock 'em dead.' She pulled Mel to her feet, kissed her on the cheek and shoved her out through the door and down the corridor.

And suddenly, Mel was on the stage. She blinked, dazzled by the limelights at the front of the stage, a little disoriented for a moment. Then the music started and it was too late to go back, too late to stop. And after a moment, she didn't want to. It was intoxicating, being on stage, with everyone looking and cheering and clapping, and beginning to sing along. She even managed a little dance, and her voice grew louder and more confident with every verse..  


Finally, the song was over, and Mel swaggered off the stage, waving and blowing kisses at the audience. The moment she was in the wings, Sarah caught her, and Mel sank gratefully into her arms.  


'That was one of the scariest things I've ever done!' she said indistinctly. 'And I've done plenty of scary things!'  


Sarah laughed. 'But look how good you were! Everyone's clapping!'  


Mel took off her top hat and shook out her hair, sighing. 'Back to work, then?' she asked.  


They headed back towards the dressing rooms, but swerved before they got there.  


'Let's go and investigate, while everyone's busy,' Sarah said, and so they headed up the rickety staircase at the end of the corridor, in hopes of reaching the attic.

 

After going as far as they stairs would take them, they searched for a hatch into the attic, hand in hand, both nervous in the gloom, jumping at every creak of a floorboard or shout from outside. They both jumped when they turned a corner and found a tall, broad, unpleasant-looking man.  


'You're not supposed to be up here,' he said, menacingly.  


Mel smiled engagingly. 'I know we're not,' she said, 'but your friends said you were up here and that you were a bit lonely, so... we thought we'd come and... cheer you up. You know.'  


'Oh!' he said. 'Oh, that's all right then, that is.'  


Mel walked towards him, and Sarah waited for her moment to rush up and knock him out with something... but what? There wasn't anything! Mel had reached him now, and she was smiling. She put a hand on his shoulder, and... punched him in the jaw so hard that he fell down immediately, unconscious.  


Sarah stared. 'How did you do that?' she asked.  


'It's all about knowing the right spot to hit,' Mel said, rubbing her knuckles. 'Every little helps when most of your enemies are twice your size.'  


'Boy, was I on the wrong track with all that Venusian Aikido nonsense...' Sarah said. She looked up. 'Look! That must be the attic!'  


There was a hatch in the ceiling, too high for either of them to reach, but there was a chair nearby that they could stand on.

 

Mel pushed up the hatch, to reveal the Doctor, her Doctor, tied very securely to a chair and frowning. His expression brightened as Mel climbed through and smiled at him.  


'Mel!' he said. 'I thought you'd never... Sarah?!'  


She had followed Mel in, and was looking interestedly at him.  


'I think my one has better dress sense,' she said to Mel.  


'Oi!' said the Doctor.  


Mel and Sarah giggled, and Sarah took out a penknife and began to cut through the ropes tying him to the chair.  


'Have I missed something?' the Doctor asked, looking from Mel to Sarah and then back again.  


'Oh, not much,' said Mel breezily. 'Sarah just thought she'd come along on the rescue, that's all.'  


'I see...' said the Doctor.  


'There, you're free,' said Sarah. 'You can manage the rest by yourself, can't you? Come on, Mel - if we hurry, we'll catch the end of the show.'  


And with that they were gone, only the sound of their laughter as they hurried away to let the Doctor know they had been there at all. He sighed, and got up to follow them.


End file.
